ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiro Okamura
Hiro Okamura, is a teenage mechanical genius from Japan ' ' Personality A young technological genius boasting an IQ of 210, Hiro's intellect far surpasses both his age and most of modern man - his personality and mannerisms reflecting a volatile mixed drink of genius and youth. With a mind like his, Hiro often finds himself unable to resist resorting to sarcastic quips and verbal jabs to further flaunt his skill as a means of trying to be taken seriously despite his age...although this feat proves easier said then done. As much as Hiro may claim otherwise, he can't erase the fact he's still a kid in body and heart: an eccentric inventor with a taste for adventure and an idolization of the heroic figures spread across his world and their thrilling exploits. While he acknowledges his limits and tends to act with as much caution as he can to keep himself out of harm's way, he can't help but let himself get utterly rapped up in his projects. This tends to lead him towards bouts of obsession and hyperactivity, ever seeking to top his latest creation and seek bigger, better, and more impressive designs and experiences - even prone to the occasional childish temper tantrum of frustration when overworked. Thus, his behavior can be quickly characterized by the mixture of his two most defining traits - the mind of a prodigy with the eccentric immaturity of a preteen. Appearance Hiro has jet black hair and pale skin His hair is notoriously disheveled, given very little attention and thus left to form a mess of dramatic spikes jutting up from his head. In regards to attire, he typically sports a dark high collared coat inside which he stashes his array of toy themed bells and whistles - his shirt and pants tending towards rather simple superhero themed t-shirts to further show off his idolization and rather unnoteworthy jeans. While most of his technology is stashed away, he keeps some more out in the open or hidden in plain sight, such as a pair of green lensed x-ray goggles, a backpack functioning as both a means of carrying excess items and transportation as a jetpack, and other similarly hidden machinery such as rocket or spring shoes or electrified gloves. History Using his mind controlling powers Brother Blood kidnapped Hiro in order to force him to transform Blood into a cyborg along with Magami Brothers who wanted Hiro because his family had inherited one of their weapons. After Blood's defeat, Hiro was freed of Brother Blood's influence. Abilities Toyman's most noteworthy ability lies in his genius level intellect with a specific focus on robots and engineering. This gives him incredible ability to both construct and use near all forms of technology, varying from computer programming and hacking to piloting vehicles or his trademark robots. It may be nothing superhuman, but his skill certainly makes him a powerful ally and a large threat that has aided dogooders through his inventions time and time again from behind the scenes. Category:Okamura